Earring
by Miss Eerie Undead
Summary: Shuichi always wondered why and how Yuki got the dangling silver ring that he alwasy wears on his ear.


**Lady Ai: Yay! My first Gravitation fic!**

**Yami Ai: And what better way to start it but with a Yuki birthday fic?**

**Lady Ai: Yup! I dedicate this story to Yuki on his birthday and anyone else who is celebrating this day.**

**Disclaimer: I don'ts own Gravitation.**

**P.s. I know, it's a bit late for Yuki's birthday but the poor guy didn't get one story for his day- might as well leave it to me.

* * *

**

_**Earring**_

_**By: Lady Ai

* * *

**_

Shuichi was ecstatic. It was he's boyfriend's brithday and the boy had planned out the whole day. He had just came back from the bakery store with a double chocolate cake with strawberries encirciling the words _'Happy Birthday Love' _written nicely in purple frosting. Shuichi had also bought the 'necessary items' he'd be using that night and a thought out gift.

It has been well over a year since they were together and the pink haired boy couldn't be happier. The same would go to Yuki if he would ever admit it. But he had shown it, over and over again. Showed it only to Shuichi. By the gentle kisses, by the fluttering touches, by the little microscopic smiles. Shuichi was sure he had known every little detail about his love. In that, he was wrong.

"Yuki, I'm home! I hope you didn't start dinner without me!" Shuichi kicked off his shoes and rushed to the kitchen, the boxed cake in hands. He placed the cake in the fridge and ran quickly to Yuki's study room. He carefully peered inside to see his love working on his latest novel. Shuichi chuckled to himself and tip-toed into the room quietly. Surprisingly quiet too.

He bit his lip as he got closer to Yuki from behind. As soon as he was right behind him, he placed his hand over Yuki's eyes. "Guess who!" Shuichi giggled. Yuki stopped typing and growled. "Let go..."

"Not until you guess who!"

"Don't make me take away your Nittle Grasper videos again. Obey."

"Awww! You're no fun, Yuki. But I already knew that." Yuki rolled his eyes and started to type again. Shuichi started to read over his shoulder. After a while Yuki stopped typing again and turned to Shuichi, who had a big grin. "Do you mind? I can't work with people hovering over me."

"How would you know if that bug you or not? I mean, it's not like anyone has ever tried that before...right?" Shuichi glared daringly at Yuki. "I know because it just started to bug me because of you." Shuichi hmphed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from Yuki. The blonde only raised an eyebrow but before he could answer, the phone rang. He picked it up quickly.

"What?"

"What are you doing today, Eiri?" It was Yuki's sister- Mika.

"Why does that concern you? It's going to be the same routine- sleep, type, eat with boyfriend, ignore boyfriend, type more than go back to sleep and await the next day to do the same thing over again."

"Oh, no, Eiri. You're not going to have a boring birthday this year again, are you?" _Birthday?_ Yuki had completly forgotten his own birthday!

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday! Now, you are going to have to go to the party."

"There's a party?"

"Opps, I've said too much. Just come over my house in a few minutes. Bye, Eiri." Yuki glared at the phone, he doesn't like it when people hung up on him. His gaze shifted to Shuichi when he noticed something. He wasn't there. Yuki walk out to the living room and the kitchen but found no trace of the pink haired boy. _'Probably at the party.' _

Yuki shrugged and got dressed. What harm could a little party do?

_XxXx_

Before Yuki could ring the doorbell, someone came stumbling out. The person looked up at Yuki and grinned. "Hey, big bro! How's it going?"

"Don't tell me there's actually alcohol at this party." Yuki raised an eyebrow at his younger brother, Tatshua.

"No, sadly. But there is alot of fruit punch-"

"Dear lord, fruit punch?"

"Yup!" Tatshua grabbed Yuki's arm and dragged him inside. "Welcome to your party bro!" Tatshua smiled and walked on over to the refreshment table. Yuki looked around. _'My party? More like Shuichi's- a bunch of people he works with.' _Yuki scanned the area for the pink haired lover when he suddenly felt something cold and watery run down his back.

"Shit!" Yuki placed a hand over the small of his back when he realized what it was that sent a cold shiver down his spine. "Shuichi..." Yuki glared at the boy who had thrown an ice cube down his shirt. "I-I c-cou-couldn't he-he-help iiit! HAHAHAHAHA!" Shuichi fell over on the floor from laughing. Yuki just sent glares.

_XxXx_

"Please. . . . no."

"Everyone on the count of three!" Shuichi yelled.

"No. No counting to three. Don't do it."

"One!"

"I beg of you, no!"

"Two!"

"Don't count! Stop!"

"THREE!"

"I'm going to die..." Yuki told himself, since apparently no one listened to him.

"Happy birthday to you!" clap clap. "Happy birthday to you!" clap, clap. "Happy birthday, dear Eiri! Happy birthday to you!" clap clap.

Yuki crawled to a corner of the room, getting away from the horrible singing. _'I HATE that song. So damn annoying... stop. Stop the terrible noise!'_

"Hey, Yuki. Come and have your cake!" Yuki's boyfriend yelled over. Shuichi ran over to the corner and sat down next to his lover and smiled. Yuki stared for a moment then smiled his microscopic smile and gave Shuichi a a small kiss. "Mmm." Shuichi hummed, then picked up his cake and started to eat it, giving Yuki some bites as well.

When Shuichi finished the cake, he stared for a long time at the blonde sitting across from him. He stayed smiling, he was too happy. Who wouldn't? I mean, his band was going awesomely. He has a great boyfriend that he loved enough to die for him and the best part was that Shuichi was sure Yuki would do the same for him.

Yuki turned his head to see the other partiers. Mika and Tohma were talking warmly on the couch, Tatshua was dancing along with Ryuichi, K was showing Hiro how to shoot with accuracey- while flirting, and Fujisaki was talking to Sakano about the things set up for the next year for Bad Luck.

When Yuki turned his head to the partiers, Shuichi caught a glint on Yuki's ear. Then noticed it was his earring. _'Hmm, I have always wondered.' _

"Yuki?"

"Mmm?" Yuki didn't turn his head.

"I've always wondered about something." At this, Yuki turned his head to give all his attention to Shuichi. "What is it?"

"Well, I've alway wondered- How and why did you ever get that earring?" Yuki's eyebrows raised up. No one had ever bothered to ask him that ever and it was a surprise that his boyfriend wanted to know. "What's wrong Yuki? You don't have to tell me if-"

"No, it's not that. It's just no one had asked before. Actually, the only person who actually knew about the earring was Tohma."

"Can you tell me the story?" Yuki smiled again, his small smile. "Okay."

_Xx Flashback in Yuki's POV xX_

I was only 13. Mika, Tohma, Tatshua and I were eatting some ice cream at the park. Tatshua and Mika were eatting by the jungle gym while Tohma and I were seated next to the slide. Tohma was always flirting with someone- this month, it was me.

"Eiri, do you want some of my ice cream?"

"You know I don't like pure vanilla." I licked some of my strawberry chocolate ice cream. Tohma smirked. "I don't see why. May you show me?" Tohma leaned in. I raised my eyebrow but gave him a lick of my ice cream. He moaned sickingly. He sat back and ate his own ice cream after that he started to stare at me.

"What? What are you staring at?" He shook his head. "Nothing. Just looking at thoes pretty ears of yours."

"What about my ears?"

"Thinking about how good they'd look with an earring." So far, Tohma's flirting was working really good. I was young and still didn't know any better. I thought about the earring, and how it would look on me.

"Does it hurt?" I asked. Tohma smiled. "I've gone with my friends to get body parts pierced before, and it doesn't hurt at all."

"Oh..." I was thinking, maybe just one ear.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I looked at his eyes and nodded. He smiled. "You're going to look hot with the earring. Plus, think about the things you can do with it." Tohma winked as I rolled my eyes. I did not want him sucking on my earlobe.

The next day, I met up with Tohma at the peircing shop, with my permission slip. "Ready?" Tohma asked, giving me his hand. I shurgged and opened the door.

"Welcome! And do you have an appointment?" Tohma nodded. "My friend here is going in to get his left ear peirced." The respsonist nodded and led us in the room. When I saw the needles, I started to have doubts. My first instinct was to run far from the pointy objects. But then, I knew Tohma would tease me about it for the rest of my life, so I stayed.

A woman in a black leather dress with knee high boots and long blonde hair came in. "Eiri-chan, correct? Please, take a seat." I looked over at Tohma who just smiled. I sat on the big chair and saw the woman sit on a stool next to me. "My name's Kira, where do you want the the hole?" She smirked as she took one of the needles and cleaned it throughily. I shifted in the seat.

I felt a hand cover mines and look up. It was Tohma. "Calm down, I promise you. It won't hurt." He gripped my hand tighter. I heard Kira stifle a giggle. "Alright, pretty boys. Where's it gonna be at?" Tohma pointed at my left ear. Kira nodded. She placed some cream on my ear- it burned yet cooled.

Suddenly a felt a cold metal near my ear. "Ready, one...two. . . three!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow!" I gripped tighter on Tohma's hand, I probably cut off his blood circulation but right now, my whole body was in shock from the stupid needle and my newly given hole. I was about to message my earlobe when Kira smack my hand. "Don't touch that ear! It'll get infected. Now...choose!" She opened a box of earrings for me to choose. I was to peroccupied with the pain to give a damn.

"This one should do nicely." Tohma picked up the earring and showed it to me. "Like?" I opened one eye to look at the ring. "Fine, just get rid of the pain." Tohma laughed and Kira placed the ring on me. She placed on the cream again, but this time it felt more soothing. "Don't scracth it and don't take off the earring for atleast a week or else the hole'll close up."

"Thank you, Kira-san." Tohma shook her hand. "No problem, you're my best customer!" Tohma smiled back at her then turned to me. "Come on, Eiri-kun. Let's go get some ice creams."

"I hate you. So much."

"And I love you, too!" Tohma gave me a hug and walked off to the park with me in tow.

_Xx back to Author's POV xX End flashback Xx_

"So you got the earring because of Tohma?" Yuki nodded. He opened his eyes when he noticed it wasn't Shuichi's voice who asked him.

Everyone had taken a seat near the couple to hear the story. Tohma was blushing. "I-I don't remember it like that." Tohma only giggled when Yuki shot him a glare. "Thank god only you and anyone near the shop heard me scream." Tatshua laughed. "Yo! I've always thought about that silver dangling from your ear."

Yuki again scanned the room for Shuichi. "Where's-"

"He's outside." Hiro said- not really looking at Yuki, he was a bit busy with K.

"When-"

"Right after you finished. You better go and find him, Eiri." Mika said. Yuki looked at the door and got up. Once he got outside, he noticed the pink haired boy standing by the garden. "Brat." Shuichi turned around and smiled. "Hi, Yuki."

Yuki bent over to give Shuichi a kiss. Want washed over Shuichi as he placed his arms around Yuki's neck. The blonde licked Shuichi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Shuichi gladly let the soft, wet tongue rule his mouth as Yuki placed both his hands on Shuichi's cheeks. After a while a need for air washed over them and the reluctantly broke apart.

Shuichi smiled. "I love you. Happy birthday." Shuichi took out a small silver wrapped box from his pocket. Yuki didn't pay attention, he was to distracted by Shuichi's words. "Say that again."

"I love you, Yuki." Shuichi said, knowing how much Yuki loved hearing that even though he hide it. Shuichi pushed the box to the blonde. He opened it carefully and was shocked when he saw the gift. He looked at Shuichi for an explaination. Shuichi shrugged.

"Well, it always bothered me of how you got that earring. Now that I know, it bothers me more. I bought this for you, so you can...I don't know, have me in mind everytime you grab your ear." One small pink and silver earring, much like the one Yuki already had, was in the small box. Yuki smiled and gave Shuichi another kiss.

"Let's go home, I have some plans for us tonight." Shuichi giggled. Yuki raised his eyebrow, "Oh?". Yuki took off his earring and placed in the new one his boyfriend gave him. He gently rubbed the silver ring. "Shuichi, I love you too." Shuichi bite his lip. "Na-nani?"

"I love you, too. Don't make me say it again." Yuki glared at the pink haired boy. Shuichi grinned and tugged Yuki's shirt. "Let's go home, right now. Let's have fun!" Yuki nodded. He grabbed his lover's hand and their fingers intwined.

"Hey Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you getting me for my birthday?"

* * *

**Lady Ai: Alright, that was my little Yuki birthday special. My first Gravitation fic, I hope I didn't do bad...**

**Yami Ai: Please, review- but please no flames.**

**Lady Ai: See ya next time! n.n**


End file.
